


I hide for you

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just… I’m twenty years old and I’ve never kissed. Isn’t that kind of sad?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hide for you

**Author's Note:**

> Uploadin' some drabbles

“It’s just… I’m _twenty years old_ and I’ve never kissed. Isn’t that kind of sad?”

Pollux looks up from where he’s been writing in the margins of some Theatre article in _The Advocate_ , pen cap held prisoner at the side of his mouth and eyebrows drawn down. “Since when are you worried about things like that?”

Nico gives a half-hearted shrug and wipes his finger through the ring his coffee made on the table. “It’s just something I’ve been thinking about lately.”

He can feel Pollux’s eyes on him, always careful before he speaks. “Do _you_ think it’s sad or does someone _else_ think it’s sad? Because if someone’s pressuring you-”

The protective edge in his voice makes something in Nico’s chest tighten and release. “No one’s pressuring me into anything.” He meets his eyes. “I’m just kind of… curious, I guess. About kissing. I’m still ace and everything, it’s not that I’m questioning that-”

“No, I know, people who are ace can-”

“-I just kind of maybe want to try-”

“-enjoy kissing like anyone else, it’s not about-”

“-kissing someone. Maybe it’s dumb-”

“-sexuality, it’s about intimacy and some people-”

“-but it always looks really nice in movies and-”

“-express themselves differently than others.”

“-maybe I could try it with you?”

They laugh when they realize they’ve been talking over each other, but Nico can pinpoint the exact moment that Pollux’s brain overcomes his ADD’s slowed comprehension and it dawns on him what Nico said. His eyes snap to Nico’s like a rubberband, his smile frozen like he’s not sure what to do with it. “What?”

Nico shrugs again, but casual was never something he was good at. “Maybe I could try it with you,” he says again, flexing his fingers. “I mean. I trust you. And I know you won’t try anything I don’t like. So.”

“So.”

“So what do you think?”

“I think you might be more desperate than I thought if you’re asking _me_.”

“That’s not true!”

“I’m five years older than you, Nico.”

“Should I remind you I was born in 193-?”

“And last time I checked, you never wanted to share food with me again since that time you saw me with Clovis.”

Nico shudders at the memory, but it only earns an eyebrow-raise from Pollux. “I’m still willing,” he says quietly.

That gets him a softer look and then Pollux asks a terrible question: “Is this about curiosity or is this because you want to kiss me?” Nico doesn’t say anything, which is all the answer Pollux needs. He says, again, in a whisper, “You know I’m five years older than you, right?” The question is tentative, fragile, like it’s something that genuinely bothers Pollux or rather something that Pollux is worried bothers Nico.

Nico decides to be adventurous for once and answers by leaning across the table and pressing their lips together.

He gets stabbed by a chewed pen cap he forgot was there and their first kiss ends with Nico holding his mouth in pain and Pollux apologizing in humiliation.

Their second kiss is better.


End file.
